List of logs in Dead Space
Logs are scattered throughout the and [[USM Valor|USM Valor]] and are used to communicate objectives and provide background on the events that have unfolded aboard the ships. Classification The logs come in three different types: *'Video logs' - These are usually security feeds and video diary entries and are also how Isaac Clarke usually receives communications from Zach Hammond and Kendra Daniels. *'Audio logs' - These are audio recordings of communications between various members of the crew and also messages that have been left behind by those who have been cornered. *'Text logs' - These are simply text files usually of emails and the like and are the least common of the three. List of logs Chapter 1 'Video Logs' *Message from Nicole *Repair the Tram System *Replaced the Tram Car *Found the Data Board *Activated the Tram *Go to Medical 'Audio Logs' *Run! *Vent Warning *Dismemberment *Stasis Door *Tram Status *Replacing the Tram *Find the Data Board *Maintenance Bay Unlocked *Shoot the Limbs *Locked Door *Arrived on Bridge 'Text Logs' *Repair Invoice Chapter 2 'Video Logs' *Destroy the Barricade *Kyne and the Captain *Nicole's Report *Engine Problems 'Audio Logs' *Mercer's Journal *Found the Thermite *Mercer and Kyne *Found the Shock Pad *Barricade Destroyed *We'll Find Her *Eileen *Colonist Problems *Codes Received *Ship Gravity 'Text Logs' *Marker Overview *Interesting Results *Newborns *More Time *Autopsy Report Chapter 3 'Video Logs' *Repair the Ship's Orbit *Kendra is Alive *Engine Fired 'Audio Logs' *Temple Report 1 *Temple Report 2 *Engine Refueled *Temple Report 3 *Temple Report 4 *Centrifuge Activated *Temple Report 5 *Strange Transmission 'Text Logs' *Chaos *Corruption Chapter 4 'Video Logs' *The Marker *Captain's Demise *Atmosphere Contaminated 'Audio Logs' *Initial Attack *Temple on the Bridge *Astrogation Module Placed *Control Module Placed *Report from Kendra *Systems Module Placed *Asteroid Impact *Brute Combat *Aim the ADS Cannon *Reversed Gravity *Avoid the Asteroids *Hurry Up! *Almost Fixed *One More Minute *ADS Online 'Text Logs' *Report of Infection *List of Dead Chapter 5 'Video Logs' *Go to Chemistry *Interrupted *Got the Poison 'Audio Logs' *Someone Else *Door Opened *Mercer's Experiment 1 *Creating the Poison *Mercer's Experiment 2 *Hammond on Hydroponics *Finish the Poison *Poison Complete *Indestructible *Secret Lab Revealed *DNA Needed Chapter 6 'Video Logs' *Hammond's Alive *Victory Against the Leviathan 'Audio Logs' *Cross Report 1 *Cross Report 2 *Cross Report 3 *Temple's Search *Getting to the Leviathan *A Message *Cross Report 4 *Pods Destroyed *Kill the Leviathan *Trust 'Text Logs' *Corruption Chapter 7 'Video Logs' *Distress Call *Asteroid Launched 'Audio Logs' *Elevator Problem *Temple and Elizabeth *Clear the Boulders *Key Found *Kyne's Hostage *Beacon Recovered *Elevator Fixed *Supervisor's Choice *Attach the Beacon 'Text Logs' *Processing Room Problem *Mining Timeline Chapter 8 'Video Logs' *Go to Communications *First Contact *Impact *Hammond's Return 'Audio Logs' *Eavesdropper *Illegal Mining *Main Array Problem *Array Fixed *Big Problems Chapter 9 'Video Logs' *The Valor *Dr. Kyne *Singularity Core Found 'Audio Logs' *Radiation Hazard *Find the Singularity Core *Infected Soldiers *Hammond's Assistance *Emergency *Hammond's Death 'Text Logs' *Orders Chapter 10 'Video Logs' *Find the Nav Cards *Kyne's Gambit *Hive Mind Glimpse *Mercer's Last Sermon 'Audio Logs' *Locked Executive Door *Life Support Down *The Hunter Returns *SOB Override *Lock Bypassed *Executive Area Unlocked *Kendra's Warning *Captain's Report *On My Way *Meet on the Flight Deck *New Ally? 'Text Logs' *Unitology Article *Z-Ball Rules *White's List Chapter 11 'Video Logs' *Find the Marker *Come Onboard *Betrayal *Nicole's Alive 'Audio Logs' *Marker Transferred *Terrible Mistake *Rendezvous *Landing the Shuttle *Load the Marker *Restore Gravity Chapter 12 'Video Logs' *Nicole's Farewell 'Audio Logs' *Colony Chaos *The Pedestal *Restore Power 'Text Logs' *Unitology Exposed *The USG Ishimura *Background Request *Planetary Mining *Recombination Study *The Red Marker See also *[[List of logs in Dead Space 2|List of logs in Dead Space 2]] List Category:Dead Space